Kei
Kei takes residence in his hometown of Yamatsumi, and is the current guardian of Alexandria Information Kei was the second of four children born to his mother and father. Kei was born a golden retriever breed, like his mother. He has one older sister, and two younger ones. Each a year apart. Kei ended up having a complex relationship with his sisters, as the three of them would often mess with him or make him do something he didn't want. Kei explained that of his family, he only keeps in contact with Yui and his parents. His reason for doing so was that his other sisters did not make it possible for him to keep in contact with them. Some point before the novel, A and K, Kei met Lexi, a black Labrador dog beastkin. The two hit it off and were to be married. However, a mysterious illness robbed her of that chance before their wedding, leaving Kei alone. Also before the novel's start, Kei partook in a war of which he was drafted into. Not much has been revealed about it, but that the NOL or MOR didn't make an attempt to do anything about it, and thus the war went seemingly unrecorded in history. A and K Kei first meets Alexandria in the bar he frequents belonging to his friend, Mitch, another dog beastkin. Fearing for her safety, he offered her a chance to stay at his home. Wondering what to do with her, he was surprised by Athena's sudden appearance. Athena offered her clothes, and Kei was spared the expense. Following the untimely demise of Mitch, Kei was reunited with Shigure, the younger sister of Mitch. She eventually revealed that she was still interested in him and wanted to be more than a friend. Kei soon learns of remaining NOL members that wish to obtain Alexandria because of her Murakumo powers, and promises Miwa, that he'd protect and train the child himself. He's also begun training Shigure. Kei has a long-standing rivalry with Aria, dating back to the war. Following Kei's refusal to fight, Aria retreated. However, not long after that, Kei and Shigure were shocked to find Aria in a bloody heap on their doorstep. Kei and Shigure bandaged her up, and are currently trying to nurse her back to health. Kei and Alexandria stumble upon Terra during their training, though Kei has some reservations about her, he allows her to stay in their home. Kei then meets with Nick to explain the crime scene in question in which Nick reveals that he believes it unlikely that the woman who claimed to have killed him, Rin, was lying. Nick insisted that he be of some help, but Kei refused his offer. Kei later began a fight with Michel who mocked him calling him 'fido'. However, Kei was not able to win against Michel because of his Nox, and was defeated. Following his defeat, Kei reunited with a recently awoken Aria. Nick also arrived with Kei's new weapon Multus Iustus: Tri. Kei also reunites with Mai, his older sister. Kei was also contacted by Hitomi, who explained that his weapon was not a Nox Nyctores, but an 'Arma Virtus' weapon, freeing Kei from the nervousness he had in using the weapon. Kei soon would re-engage Michel, who was seemingly becoming more chaotic. After Michel fled, Kei soon learned of Yui's despair, who had become a hostage. With the help of Makoto, Kei successfully saved Yui. Michel, deciding to force a final confrontation, used Terra to help him kidnap Alexandria. Kei was successful in defeating Michel, who fell into a vat of boiling lead. Kei returned Alexandria home, and seemingly had a chance to relax before his next mission came. Kei would soon be involved in a new case, in chapter 31, revolving around the mysterious Kon, and a break in the case regarding Mitch's killer. After a brief stint at home with HJ, HJ, Nick, and Kei took off in the hopes of encountering Kon. They soon learned of Kon's involvement as Isao joined in their fight. HJ stayed behind as Nick and Kei searched for clues. They would soon move on to the next location where Nick would stay behind to fight Isao. Kei and HJ talked as they searched for more clues, and they were eventually given the clues they needed to the third location. Kei served as a distraction for Isao and Rin as they fought, and HJ and Nick were successful in saving Nicole. With the mission accomplished, Kei took some time to rest, only to be woken up by the returning Mai and Yuka. With the gang reunited, they said goodbye to Isao and Rin, who decided to forego battle and return to peaceful time for a bit. Mai revealed her map of Isao's secret base, and the gang headed out. With a distraction from Yuka, Mai, and Nick, HJ and Kei successfully defeated Kon. The gang went their separate ways. Kei would continue onwards as he would join Serenity and Alexandria for getting to the cauldron in Kagutsuchi. Their trip hit a bump as the ship was sabotaged. After Jiro revealed himself and trapped Kei and Serenity and kidnapped Alexandria. Kei and Serenity followed after him where they were able to catch up and save Alexandria. Serenity took on Jiro and defeated him, and Kei and gang made their way to the cauldron where they met Rachel Alucard. From there Koyoto was retrieved from the boundary, and was told that he would be helping Kei in the near future. From there, Kei was returned home by Arisu. Kei next returned home as part of a family reunion, where he was attacked by another two numbers. In his subconscious state, he was visited by Lexi who told him to, 'Move on, idiot'. Kei sat on the sidelines for the rest of his time there, and reaffirmed his interest in Shigure. Kei then began the process of searching for Josh's sister Kana. In his search, they came across her and found her to be part of the branch as well. After she joined them, they went after the villanous Kira, who was defeated by the group. Kei left Saori behind and Shigure and him returned home. Kei soon learned of the return of his old war buddy, Kazuhiro, who had now become a member of the Branch. Kei refused to hand over Alexandria to him. After Kei's refusal, he returned home, and he learned that Alexandria had gone after Terra. He decided to suspend Alexandria's training for the time on the basis that he wanted her to have somewhat of a normal childhood. He then had to force Rie and Yui to separate due to their argument, enlisting Shigure and Alexandria to get them to separate and they left of their own free will. Kei then began a training session with isao, though to his dismay, Athena was there as well. At the conclusion of the session, he received a call and learned from his father that his mother had vanished. Kei left immediately with Isao, and he left a message behind with Athena. When he arrived, he managed to figure out where Kazuhiro was, but not Kokoa. He went after Kazuhiro, and a fight ensued between the two. Though Kei had gained the advantage, the appearance of Saki caused yet another issue when she interrupted. Kei watched Kazuhiro fall to his death, and with his life forfeit due to Saki's bet, Saki kidnapped him using her own weapon. When Kei regained consciousness, he found his mother alive and in good health. Though Kei was treated to food and his bandages wounded, he remained in a cage resembling a bird cage suspended above the ground. Kei then learned of the fate of Saki and Kazuhiro after the war. Kei simply observes the battle of the people under his tutelage as they fight Saki, much to his dismay. Distorted Sequence Personality Kei is shown to be merciful, caring, and kind. He is also known to be tough, hardened, and sarcastic at times. It is shown in the novel that he refuses to kill anyone. Kei uses this as an honor code. He will also not strike an unarmed opponent, or will switch to bare handed combat if the opponent has no weapon. On the other hand, Kei can be very kind and caring, as is shown in his conversations with Alexandria, Shigure, and Lexi. It was said that Lexi had Kei, "Wrapped around her little finger". Kei remains close with his sister Yui, as they exchange letters often. His relationship with his other two sisters has been difficult due to having no way of contacting either. Kei is headstrong, willing to leap into danger for people he cares about regardless of his safety. He has been shown to be unrelenting in his protection or when they need his help, when it comes to people he is close to, such as Alexandria, Shigure, and Yui. Appearance Kei's first appearance in the novel showed him with khaki shorts, a white collared shirt, and blonde hair, tail, and ears. He has been shown wearing multiple outfits in the novel, including when training, but he has never dyed his hair or beastkin appendages Musical Themes *'Been There Before '- Kei's Theme (One Man Symphony - 7lions) *'Bruised Ego' - Kei vs Masami (Decoration Battle from Touhou 4) *'Like Old Times' - Kei vs. Alexandria (Noises by Number One Gun) Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Beastkin Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character